It is well known that alcohol and drug abuse tend to be associated with significant medical, employment, legal, family and social difficulties, and psychiatric problems. The principal aim of the overall project is to develop and test training modules specifically designed to improve client functioning in the areas of employment, legal responsibility, family and social interactions, and psychiatric difficulties through effective training of counselors who treat chemical dependency problems (medical problems will not be included) . The training modules will be designed for counselors and other mental health professionals who conduct the substance abuse treatment in this country. Each module will include a manual to be used in conjunction with specially developed videotapes. The effectiveness of these training materials will be empirically tested. specifically the central hypothesis is that the clients of counselors trained in each of the modules will achieve superior outcomes in targeted areas over the clients of counselors who have not received the training. Affordable, transferrable training modules with demonstrated efficacy in improving the functional outcomes of clients of CD counselors will have widespread utility throughout the country including hospitals, clinics, mental health centers, and other agencies offering chemical dependency treatment.